


The Curse of the Baskervilles

by MHCalista



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, yes I'm plugging it even in the regular Holmes tag, 大逆転裁判 | Dai Gyakuten Saiban
Genre: DGS2 Spoilers, Gen, based on The Hound of The Baskervilles but with a twist!, local fool tries to write a case fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHCalista/pseuds/MHCalista
Summary: DGS2 Spoilers------With the last chapter of the Professor case finally closed, everyone decided to stay in England just a little longer. They had all hoped that with that case concluded they would be able to return to a semi-normal life, or at least for a little while. It looks like that peace would get disrupted sooner than they all thought when an old ghost comes back to haunt them.
Relationships: Asougi Kazuma & Gina Lestrade, Mikotoba Yuujin & Iris Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Iris Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mikotoba Yuujin, but it's a case fic first and foremost, might be some background romance if I decide to include it
Kudos: 10





	The Curse of the Baskervilles

* * *

“And thus concludes the story of how I unravelled a fifty year old cold case with nothing more than a cane.”

“Fascinating… What happened to the perpetrator? Did his high status save him from the gallows?” 

Mikotoba leaned forward in his chair with curiosity. Holmes had been retelling one of the cases he took in his absence. It was a rather odd one, but quite intriguing.

Holmes bitterly took a drag from his pipe as he stared out the window.

“Of course it did. I even considered contacting my brother to make sure he went away for good. But of course, that did not work out. Apparently, he has better things to do than help his little brother put away the filth that makes his job harder. How ungrateful! He even had the audacity to send me a letter afterwards to apologize for it.”

Mikotoba had a hard time hiding his amused smile. He closed his notebook and got up to stand besides his dear friend, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“I would like to think that Sir Gant will get what is coming to him one day. You did all that you could.”

Holmes let out a deep sigh, his lips turning upwards into a smile.

“Thank you, partner… At least it looks like drama surrounding those in the upper class has lessened at the moment. As much as I enjoy case solving, the last few months have brought me enough high stakes for a long time. Perhaps I’ll limit myself to helping cats from trees.”

Mikotoba let out a boisterous laugh before he returned back to his seat.

“Sherlock Holmes taking a break from case solving? Oh please. Next, hell will freeze over. I don't believe that for a second.”

Iris then came running down the stairs in excitement. Neither had the time to respond before their door was practically knocked down by a detective, but not just any detective: Gina Lestrade was standing in the doorway with a very disgruntled looking Mrs. Hudson behind her. She was surprisingly accepting of the antics of the 221B family, but even her kind soul had its limits at times.

Gina was out of breath, and didn't look her usual, cheery self. She barely reacted to Iris hugging her around her legs, only letting out a deep sigh before she began to talk.

“Sherlock Holmes. I’ave a… C-Case that may strike yer fancy. I don’t like comin’ to ya for help but...You ‘ave to see this.”

Sherlock walked over to the young lady while Yuujin retrieved his notebook. 

“I’m going to make some tea for everyone,” Iris then cheerfully said before excusing herself to the kitchen. She figured that if a case was so harrowing that it made Gine-bean nervous she may as well leave before her fathers shooed her out.

As soon as Iris left the room, Gina took out a crudely folded piece of paper from her bag, and quickly handed it to Sherlock. The letter read as followed:

* * *

**“Detective Lestrade.**

**You have been assigned to the case of one Sir Charles Beresford.**

**He was found murdered outside the Beresford family estate at 23:13pm on December 10th 1900. The cause of death was a bite to the jugular, most likely left by a beast of some sorts.**

**The suspect, James Mortimer, has already been apprehended and charged for murder in the 1st Degree.**

**You and Kazuma Asougi, the assigned prosecutor to this case, will go to the Beresford family estate in Devonshire within the next 24 hours to investigate. It is with consideration to the victim's family that you are requested to handle this case with discretion. The only details that may be shared with the public is the identity of the perpetrator. Any other details shall stay under wraps. Especially the cause of death in fear of a national scandal."**

* * *

  
  


Sherlock and Yuujin were dead silent. Neither had to ask the other what felt so off about this case. 

The death of an aristocrat; and by a beast, no less. Sherlock sensed an increasing dizziness as he recalled the details of the Baskerville case. It… Had been concluded. Right? They uncovered every single secret regarding the case. 

Klimt Van Zieks was long gone. Both Hart Vortex and Jigoku Seishirou should be unable to harm anyone anymore. Did he miss something? A forgotten member of the Baskerville lineage? Some other family member of one of the Professor’s victims?

He had to think… Think… Think……

Yuujin looked distraught. He took the paper from Sherlock to read it over again. And again. And a third time. He did his best to maintain his composure when he addressed Gina.

“ _ Please  _ tell me Kazuma is not aware of this yet.”

“Of course he doesn’t!" she snapped, tearing off her hat. "I’m not a bloody fool! They thought assignin’ me to this case would be funny ‘cause people are already thinkin’ it’s some schewpid fockin’ ghost dog again! Hell— maybe I woulda laughed at it myself if I hadn't noticed the  _ glaring  _ similarities to the Professor murders. 

"You could chalk it up to me bein' paranoid for all I care, but when I saw who'll be prosecutin’ this case I had to say somethin'! He’ll burst a fockin’ blood vessel if I tell 'im about this! Or worse— he’ll go into another one of his awful slumps again! I can’t very much request they give it to some other poor boke either ‘cause that would just make ‘im angry.”

“... Could you not have gone to one of your bosses?” asked Sherlock.

Before Yuujin could even respond Gina let out a bitter laugh.

“Oh, please. We both know the only reason they still keep me around is 'cause of the strings  _ you  _ pulled. They won’t take either of us seriously. Never do!”

She nervously ran a hand through her bangs. “We’ve done quite some cases together already and they’ve…. They’ve been  _ fine  _ so far, but if there is some  _ fucker  _ out there who’s, I don’t know.. Still pissed at Klimt or- or Krimmet or whateverthefuck— 'avin' me and an’ Asougi at one place would be a perfect way to get rid of two people who had some relation to two of the biggest players in the Professor case! I 'ave no doubt Asougi can handle himself,  _ but I can’t!” _

When Sherlock wanted to mask his fear, he would usually default to one of two things: either he would act extremely cheerful to distract himself and others from his fear, or he would stay serious as a way to make himself focus.

Right now, he was very much the latter.

“Miss Lestrade… Thank you for this information. Mikotoba and I will discuss what we will do about it but I assume that we’ll be more than happy to take a short detour to Devonshire. Right, Yuujin?”

Yuujin glanced up, snapping out of his own thoughts to give the two his best attempt at a smile.

“Ah, yes, but of course. I would be more than happy to. It's been a long time since I've worked on a case this big, but can you promise me one thing, Miss Lestrade?

“Could you tell Kazuma the news, along with everything you've told us thus far? As much as I wish to protect him, I've come to learn that being truthful sometimes serves more protection than hiding the truth. He's a strong man, but I… 

"Please tell him that he does not need to face this case alone, okay? If he would prefer that we would back off, that is fine too.”

Gina nodded before giving a salute.

“I uh… Will tell im all that, no worries. Can ya tell Iris that I oughta make like a tree? 'm afraid that after I pay a visit to the Prosecutor's Office, I'll only have 'nough time to pack my things."

And with that, she was off.

Both men let out a sigh of relief as they heard the front door of 221B shut, right as Iris walked out of the kitchen humming a little tune.

“Oh? Has Gina-bean already left?" asked Iris. "That’s a bummer… Is everything okay?”

Yuujin breathed out a small laugh.

“Your father and I have a new case, it seems.”

“Oh! Oh! Is it gonna be a good one? can I come?”

Sherlock kneeled down so he could face iris. He booped her little nose with a large grin on his face.

“Sorry, only big detectives are allowed on this one. But I promise that you’ll be allowed to use this case for another one of your wonderful stories.”

Iris crossed her arms as she pouted.

“That’s no fair, Holmesie! I can handle it. I’ve already helped you in plenty of cases!”

Sherlock laughed as he picked Iris up in his arms.

“This case will be… A little different. We’ll need someone to take care of Miss Susato and Master Naruhodou while we’re gone, you know. And  _ you,  _ my dear Iris, are the only woman for the job.”

Iris mulled it over, before finally accepting Sherlock's request with a smile as she flicked Sherlock’s bangs.

“Be careful, okay? I’ll prepare a feast for whichever team solves the case first!”

Sherlock was about to ask her how she meant by ‘another team’ before Yuujin interrupted.

“We’ll come back soon. You have my promise, Miss Watson. For now, we’ll have to discuss what we will take with us . Perhaps you could help us?”

Iris grinned from ear to ear as she pulled her goggles down.

“You can count on me, Professor!

_The game is afoot!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend Elio for beta reading this chapter! I hope to be able to update this one at least somewhat regularly but no promises.


End file.
